1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to media devices and, more particularly, to playing of media on media devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, video players are able to output video to a display device. Video players can be software applications operating on a personal computer or a specialized electronic device, such as a DVD player. These video players allow a user to playback a video. In addition, these video players allow other functions, such as fast forward and rewind operations, to be invoked by their user. Unfortunately, however, these conventional video players are not well suited for portable media devices being battery-powered and having limited processing capacity. Thus, there is a need for improved techniques for presenting video on portable media players.